


Grandma's Pie

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: It was unusual to see Shiro in his casual clothes, but here he was.He was wearing a leather jacket, and jeans – and damn, those suit him really well. Shiro’s gaze wandered through the small garden over to the trees, enjoying the warm autumn breeze. He seemed so relaxed and taken by the view… As if his appearance wouldn’t have needed any other explanation! Why would Shiro come out here to visit him at his grandmother’s place! Why did Shiro even know where to find him?





	Grandma's Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I once talked about Curtis' birthday and somehow we came up with October 10th, because Shiro would say he's a 10 out of 10.   
Somehow it just stuck with us, and so I had to write something for today.
> 
> And because I ride the retro-wave, I'll bring up this gem again:   
Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> And another warning: If you dislike the pairing Shiro and Curtis, please close the tab right away. Then this story is simply not for you.

The wind was howling through the autumn trees, but thankfully it was a mild wind. A bit warm for October actually, and definitely too warm when working in the garden. Looking around his grandmother’s backyard, Curtis was content. Even though he was in space for the longest time of the year, his grandmother had taken wonderful care of her garden. He was always worried that it was too much work for her because of her age, but luckily she was “too stubborn for old people diseases” as she called it – and so she was still busily keeping her house and her garden tidy. 

Curtis carefully caressed the deep orange skin of the pumpkin with his fingers, “Look what we have got here… and I thought granny was showing off when she told me that the pumpkins are great this year. I am sure someone else will be very delighted.” Curtis knew that Hunk was already eagerly waiting to get his hands on those for his tasty pumpkin soup, so the bigger, the better. Curtis had also promised him cabbage and some apples, hoping that Hunk would definitely share whatever he created with those ingredients. Though he would also have to throw some carrots in the basket; there was no way his grandmother would be able to eat them all by herself.

“Curtis, you have a visitor!”

Surprised by his grandmother’s voice – and her words – he carefully turned around to the terrace door. Who would visit him here? No one in the neighbourhood still remembered him probably after all.

Curiously he leant a bit back to get a better view into the house, when said visitor already took a step through the door. 

“Captain!”

Shiro had the softest smile on his lips when he came into the garden, “Hello Curtis.” It was unusual to see Shiro in his casual clothes, but here he was. He was wearing a leather jacket, and jeans – and damn, those suit him really well. Shiro’s gaze wandered through the small garden over to the trees, enjoying the warm autumn breeze. He seemed so relaxed and taken by the view… As if his appearance wouldn’t have needed any other explanation! Why would Shiro come out here to visit him at his grandmother’s place! Why did Shiro even know where to find him?

Curtis quickly brushed off the soil and dirt from his hands, “Did something happen, sir?” Curtis was appointed to the rank of the First Officer shortly after landing on earth; even though it has not been announced officially yet, Curtis had already offered to help Shiro with any tasks that he could manage and also told the crew to contact him in time of needs instead of Shiro. After all it was no secret that Shiro was a workaholic. And after all those years he had to be forced to rest, so Curtis was well prepared to tackle any task to ease Shiro’s workload.

Shiro hummed softly, “No. Oh wait, actually yes.”

“Is something wrong with the Atlas? With the crew?”

Curtis already calculated the time they would need to get back to the Garrison by car – his grandmother lived on the countryside after all. The drive usually took two and a half hours, but they would be quicker if they could fly back. Wait, Shiro had come all the way here, so he probably had taken a shuttle anyway. Curtis had not heard the airship though, but he was too focused on gardening after all.   
His thoughts were running high when Shiro came closer and knelt down next to him, totally calm and relaxed. 

“I didn’t know you were so good with plants. Were you also helping out at the Atlas?”

Curtis softly shook his head, “Well, no, actually I am just helping my grandmother harvesting, because it’s a bit hard for her back. But sir, why are you here? What happened?”

Shiro smiled, “You sneaked away, that’s what happened.”  
“I sneaked away?” Curtis repeated. He remembered signing off at the base though. He had applied for two days off, but said he was on stand-by in case anything happened.

“I was waiting at the cafeteria for you today only to find out – after an hour of waiting – that you had left the Garrison early in the morning. And there I was wondering why you were running late, especially today”, Shiro laughed, “Luckily I ran into Veronica, who knew that you were visiting your grandmother today. And Iverson knew the address, so I borrowed a car with GPS, put on some good music and here I am.”

Curtis frowned, “You drove two and a half hours by car because I was not at the cafeteria today? Did we have a meeting planned?”

Shiro snickered, “Not because you were not there, but because I wanted to give you your birthday present today and I was not sure if you would come back tonight or if you have plans with Veronica and the MFEs.”

Curtis fell silent. This was about his birthday? He never thought that anyone at the Garrison would care for something like that!

“I am sorry, sir. I was not expecting you to know that it was my birthday. I did not tell anyone actually”, Curtis eventually stuttered. Veronica and Iverson were the only two who knew, because they were his closest friends; and both had congratulated him over phone already.

“Well, I am the captain, I have to daily check whose birthday it is”, Shiro said, “I expect the same from you as the First Officer when we are back in space.”  
“O… of course”, Curtis answered, but Shiro immediately giggled, “Just pulling your leg. I remembered your birthday, because October 10th suits you.”

“How does a day suit someone?” Curtis asked a bit puzzled – with a faint blush on his cheeks, because Shiro really remembered his birthday!

“I’ll tell you someday”, Shiro said mysteriously with a faint blush on his cheeks before finally revealing a small wrapped gift, “If only I had known you were working in the garden, then I would have gotten you a rake. Or a sickle. Or… I have no idea what you need for gardening.”

Curtis laughed, “I do not either, but granny has everything though. Would you mind if I wash my hands first? I do not want to get dirt on the present.”  
Shiro nodded with a soft smile while Curtis rushed over to the water tap to clean his hands. The cold water was burning on his skin, but the excitement to meet Shiro just like this was too much, so he barely noticed. He really came all the way here! He really got him a present!

“Such a nice place here”, Shiro muttered, “Did you grow up here?”

“Well, kind of”, Curtis said, glad that the silence was broken, “My parents lived in the city, but I spent most of my summers and the winter holidays here with my grandparents. When I got accepted into the Garrison, I came here for the weekends. I love this place with all of my heart.”

“Those lovely summer memories when you were a kid, right?” Shiro smiled at him so brightly, “Also somehow grandmother-food is always the best. An apple that has been cut by a grandmother is not like any other apple. It tastes so much better.”

“Absolutely agree”, Curtis laughed, “And you are in for a treat today, sir! My grandmother is baking her lemon pie. And I am not exaggerating when I say this lemon pie will change your life.”

“Ah, but I do not want to stay for too long. I am not inviting myself to your birthday party.”

“I am not having a party”, Curtis came back to him and sat down on the stairs of the terrace next to his captain, “I am not really the party-guy. And I did not want to invite anyone over, because I was kind of worried that my grandmother was not ready to deal with the lively MFE pilots. My grandfather died four years ago, very unexpectedly, and somehow I can’t put my worries aside that she should also be more careful and slow down a bit. I want to keep things calm and make it easy for her… but there she goes, planting more pumpkins, cabbage and carrots than anyone could ever eat, and cooking for an army even when I told her I would come alone. Which was the biggest mistake I have ever made. She keeps on nagging me, why I had not brought any friends over. If I even have friends in the first place and what am I trying to hide from her. I wish I would have just invited everyone.”

Shiro laughed full-heartedly, “So I saved you?”  
“You did. So please, be my guest today. Though I would like to add that my grandmother surely has already set the table for three people now, so there is no way out. You will have to eat with us. Also be prepared for doggy bags. She thinks no one has ever eaten enough until her refrigerator is empty.”

Carefully Shiro finally handed over the present, “I would never turn down grandmother-food, especially when it smells so deliciously. But now, let’s focus on the reason why I am here. Happy birthday, Curtis. I hope you will have a wonderful year and that the next year will be the best year of your life. I am very happy that we will get to work together even more from now on.”

Curtis’ finger glided over the wrapping paper, “Thank you, sir. I really did not expect that. And I am of course also looking forward to help you with anything on the Atlas.”

Shiro placed his hand on Curtis’, “Before you open it, let me ask you a favour.”  
“A favour?”  
Shiro nodded, “We’ll be working together a lot now with you being the First Officer. So I think it would be nicer to distinguish the time we spent together on duty and off duty. So when we meet in private, please neither call me captain nor sir. Call me by my name.”

“Is that okay?”

Shiro softly wrapped his fingers around Curtis’, turning their gentle touch into a handshake, “Yes. Please.”  
Curtis gently accepted the handshake, hesitating before finally speaking, “Thank you for the birthday present, Shiro.”

“Okay, now you can open it”, Shiro impatiently said.  
Curtis giggled, carefully unwrapping the paper. The present was soft, something knitted. And blue.

“It’s a scarf”, Shiro said, “And matching gloves. I saw it the other day and it immediately reminded me of your eyes. So I thought while we are staying on earth for the next weeks, it might be best to get ready for winter. Also would probably be wise to bring them to the Atlas. Remember planet Beta Luminar? Damn, that was a cold experience.”

“It was!” Curtis laughed, “Oh my gosh, I was freezing so much back then! And the ceremony lasted for hours! I will never forget the image of Coran’s frozen moustache. Next time, I am ready”, Curtis said as he unwrapped the scarf and found the matching gloves, “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Shiro.”  
Curtis was unsure if the scarf and the gloves gave him the butterflies in his stomach or if it was calling Shiro by his name. Maybe both. He definitely enjoyed both.

Shiro took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around Curtis’ neck, “Suits you really well. And perfect for a walk in the fall.”

“If you do not have to go back to the Garrison right after lunch, would you like to go for a walk with me”, Curtis suggested, “The landscape is really nice around here. There is a small pond in the forest, where we used to play as kids. I have shameful memories of learning how to swim there.”   
“I would love to”, Shiro agreed.

“The soup is served, boys!” Curtis grandmother stepped through the terrace door, “Wash your hands and come inside! Oh my, this is a wonderful scarf, Curtis!”  
“Isn’t it?” Curtis proudly let her touch it, “And look, even fitting gloves. We already decided to take a walk later on, so it will be a real test if it keeps me warm.”  
“My, such a nice present. And so fitting! You are always cold after all!”   
She smiled at Shiro, “It’s so wonderful that you came. I hope the food will live up to your expectations!”

“Is it really alright if I stay?” Shiro asked as he got up, “I just wanted to congratulate Curtis and give him his present...”

The grandmother glared at him, “You think you can come over, give my boy a present and then just disappear like that? No no, not in my house! You will have lunch with us. And later dinner.” She grabbed Shiro’s floaty arm as she went back inside, not noticing that the rest of him did not follow her.

Curtis got up as well, “As I told you. The doors are locked. You won’t get your arm back before she is convinced you have eaten enough. You have to eat your way out of this house.”  
“I doubt that will be hard, it smells delicious.”

“Boys?” The grandmother appeared again – without the arm though, “Hurry up, the soup is supposed to be enjoyed hot. You can continue your talk inside.”

“I really cannot remember the last time someone called me a boy”, Shiro giggled. 

The grandmother grabbed his left arm this time, “I hope you will enjoy everything! You are surely like my Curtis… always too busy to cook for himself, so he just eats at the cafeteria. It might be good there, but it’s produced for the masses. Nothing goes over a hand-made menu for loved ones, right? So for today I made Curtis’ favourite dishes. Pumpkin soup, grilled salmon with home-made French fries, and lemon pie.”

“The lemon pie that will change my life”, Shiro chuckled.   
As he went back inside with the chattering grandmother holding his left hand and Curtis next to him smiling so happily, he had no idea yet that indeed that delicious lemon pie would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved friend.   
Thanks for always sharing your HCs with me and inspiring me!


End file.
